


Wendip Week-What if while they were lifeguards, Wendy tries to teach Dipper how to do rescue training by having herself play the victim?

by seanzy121



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: CPR, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Lifeguards, Slice of Life, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanzy121/pseuds/seanzy121
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. Written for wendip week 2020
Relationships: Wendy Corduroy & Dipper Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Wendip Week-What if while they were lifeguards, Wendy tries to teach Dipper how to do rescue training by having herself play the victim?

“Okay dude, are you ready?” 

“I guess so?” Dipper sat on the lifeguard chair. “Are you sure you want to play the victim?” 

Wendy slashed around in the middle of the public pool. “Yeah dude. If you’re going to be a lifeguard, you gotta know how to, you know, guard lives.” It was about an hour before it opened to the public, so Wendy decided to give Dipper some practice at saving someone from drowning. For how intense Mr. Poolcheck can get, he sure does a piss poor job of checking to see if he’s lifeguards can do their job. 

“One, two, three, go!” The redhead began failing around screaming a very hokey, “Save me! Saaaave me!” 

Dipper fumbled with the whistle. After blowing, he scampered off the chair. He flopped into the water and swam his way over to Wendy. She was flailing around. 

“Ma’am I’m her to save you-uwff” Wendy’s arm smacked the upside of his head. 

“Oh help me, help me!” 

“Wendy, Wendy, come on!” 

The red head hit Dipper’s face with each fail of her limbs. With one arm, he grabbed Wendy and pulled her as he swam toward the edge. Wendy fought him the entire way there; kicking and pulling. The twelve-year-old got the teen out of the pool. Laying her on her back, Dipper prepared to perform CPR. Now all he had to do was chest compressions and mouth to mouth. He looked at Wendy’s chest. He had never been so excited and terrified at the same time before. A moment passed and another, but Dipper did not make a move. 

Wendy sighed. “And I just died. Nice one Dipper.” She sat up. “What happened dude?” 

Like a deer in the headlights, Dipper just stuttered. Wendy noticed a glance at her chest. Of course. “Dude, I get that it’s a little embarrassing, but lives are going to be at stake.” 

Dipper sighed. “I know.” 

“Here, get on your back. Let me try on you.” 

“Oh, okay.” He was nervous but at least he’ll get mouth to mouth with Wendy. 

Placing both hands on his chest, Wendy pushed down hard. Really hard. 

“One, two, three! One, two, three!” 

Dipper gasped in pain. Oops, guess that’s why they normally use a dummy for practice. 

Coughing Dipper said, “What, no mouth to mouth.” 

“Yeah, they don’t actually teach that anymore.” 

“Really?”

“Aha. Turns out it doesn’t do much.” 

“Oh. Good to know.” 

Wendy looked at the clock. “Welp, it’s almost time to open.” She patted the boy on his shoulder. “Let’s go.” She got up to ready the pool. 

Dipper steadied himself. “Alright. Let’s do this.”


End file.
